


Mistakes and Miscalculations Suck (or not)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, changki, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has always known that there was something off with the new employee. It just did not occur to him that he'd get himself that <i>involved</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Miscalculations Suck (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** word vomit. Sort of crack plot? I dunno.
> 
> I decided to write a vampire thingy lmao this whole thing is a mess forgive me. Minji, I’m so sorry to disappoint you ;~; I murdered this whole thing waaah TT~TT I swear this thing is pure crap. I was so stressed out while writing this. Not one of my best works really ugh. I promise to do better on the next prompt!
> 
> Oh btw, can you guys guess from which groups the characters are from? Especially the manager guy hahaha if you do guess who, I’m just going to go and say hi to y’all mutuals lmao
> 
> P.S. Excuse my puns ;)

Changkyun has always known that there was something off with the new employee.

He had felt it as soon as Yoo Kihyun entered the meeting room. Kihyun was introduced as a new shelfer in the grocery store but Changkyun felt that something was wrong. The first time he step foot in the room, it was as if something ominous just spread all over the place. He looked so sullen as the manager introduced him to the team. It was terrifying. His coworkers didn't seem to notice anything but Changkyun had felt a sudden chill strike him in the bones. 

He couldn't place what it was but there was just something really odd about him. It was the way he acted, the way he moved. He looked too stiff, too rigid, too sketchy for someone who wants to work in a place where courtesy and cheer is a must. Something about him just felt too unnatural for Changkyun. He felt as if he was hiding something. But as to what that was, he couldn't answer.

But Changkyun never imagined he'd find the answer this way.

He's locking up the grocery store, checking to see if everything's in check before he leaves. He is in charge of the inventory this week and not only was it a pain in the ass, but it is also the reason why Changkyun comes home later than he normally does. He stretches his arms in the air, groaning when he feels the cricks in his body. He flicks the lights off, letting the place fall into darkness. Changkyun shivers, feeling a little unsettled. The grocery store seemed creepier in the dark.

Changkyun adjusts his bag and hurriedly head towards the exit, eager to leave the place. He's trudging out in night, softly singing to himself to keep himself preoccupied. He doesn't know if it's because it's late or something but Changkyun just can't shake off the feeling that something bad might happen. Maybe it's because he's been reading too much horror fiction lately. But whatever the reason, tonight just didn't feel right.

He hasn't gone far from the grocery store when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head and sees Kihyun walking. Now Changkyun would've ignored him if it weren't for the fact that it was dark and Kihyun looked too suspicious. Against all the warning bells going off in his head, Changkyun decides to follow him. He sets a good distance careful not to seem too obvious. It's only takes a few minutes of trailing after the man for him to realize that Kihyun is actually following someone else.

Changkyun's heart lurch in his chest when he recognizes the back of Jun; a nice and friendly worker from the produce section. Changkyun's heart starts to beat harder as it becomes glaringly obvious that Kihyun is indeed, stalking after Jun. Changkyun starts to panic. What if Kihyun is actually a murderer? Fuck, he was right to think he was suspicious. Should he call the police? Holy mother of cheeseballs what the heck was he supposed to do?

Changkyun clutches his mobile, ready to dial for help when he notices Kihyun hide behind a car. He panics and does the same, ducking behind some bushes. He takes a peek and sees Jun looking around. After a bit, Jun resumes walking. The quiet chase commences once more until Jun disappears into an alley. Kihyun follows shortly. Changkyun hesitates, afraid of what he might see. But he thinks about how Jun needs his help and he pushes forward. He carefully creeps into the dark alley, making sure to remain undetected.

Changkyun's eyes widen when he sees the scene before him. Kihyun has Jun cornered by a wall. The latter's clothes are smeared with blood, looking fresh and new. Changkyun hopes it isn't Jun's blood on his clothes. Changkyun scurries and hides behind a parked car, crouching low. He peaks at the side, trying to examine the situation.

The two men are standing, looking like they're having a conversation. Kihyun has his back facing towards him, arm steady in front of him. They don't seem to notice his presence and Changkyun lets out a sigh in relief. He peeks again, seeing them in the same position. Changkyun tries to think the situation logically. If he called the police now, they would never make it in time. Jun would most likely end up with a bullet in his head.

He had to supply immediate action, there was no other option. Changkyun surveyed his surroundings, looking for some sort of makeshift weapon. There had to be something he could use. His hands find their way to a sizable stone and he quickly clutches it. Since outside help would take too long, he decided to take matters in his hands...literally.

Changkyun takes a deep breath. This was the critical point. He could either make it or break it. Changkyun stares at the stone in his hand and prays. His plan only consists of sneaking up behind Kihyun and clobbering him in the head with the stone. Hopefully, it'll work. If they're lucky enough, maybe they can escape. He just has to make sure to hit Kihyun really, really hard.

Changkyun takes another deep breath before he quickly moves from his hiding place. Thankfully enough, the car is near the two people. Jun sees him and Changkyun puts a finger to his mouth, silencing him. Kihyun seems to notice his presence though because he starts to turn around. Changkyun panics. He strikes him with the rock, hitting him on the side of his head. Kihyun groans and drops to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Changkyun drops the stone and turns to Jun. "Quick! Let's leave before he recovers!" he screeches, waving his hand around in alarm. Jun had been staring at the scene with something akeen to confusion and mild shock. But when he regains himself, Changkyun is surprised to see him smile malevolently.

"Thank you Changkyunnie." Jun croons. "You saved me from wasting energy on a hunter. How kind of you. Truly, you are a man after my heart." Changkyun frowns. "What the hell are you talking about Jun?" he said. "This isn't the time to be smiling and chilling around like that, we have to run now!" Jun laughs, shaking his head. "What a naive little boy." he declared in amusement.

Changkyun frowns, trying to comprehend the situation. "What do you mean?" He asked, voice wavering. Jun slowly walks towards Kihyun, crouching down next to the unconscious man. "What I'm trying to say is," he said, pausing to poke Kihyun. "I'm the real villain here." He stands up and kicks Kihyun away, laughing when the man flops heavily on his back like a dead fish. "So really, thank you so much love."

Changkyun goes rigid, eyes going wide. Jun approaches the frozen boy and clutches his shoulders. He squeezes Changkyun's shoulders. "Now, if you could be so kind." Jun murmurs. "Stay still okay?"

Changkyun barely registers the way Jun's eyes go red and how his teeth gleam in the dim light. All he can think about is that vampire's are real and he's about to die. But then suddenly, a gunshot rings in the air. Changkyun feels the grip on his shoulders loosen and something warm splash in his neck. He gapes in shock. For a moment, nothing registers in his head. His ears are ringing from the gunfire, the fear of an almost death stunting any thought process. He just stands there, eyes wide and unseeing. He hears a commotion somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint anything from the white noise in his head.

A voice calls out his name but Changkyun is still too traumatized to register anything else outside of him. He however, feels the wetness still on his neck; feels it slowly drying in the cool air and chilling him. He touches it. He almost hurls out his guts when he sees sticky red liquid on his fingers. He quickly wipes it away, choking back the bile forming in his mouth. Suddenly, he hears his name.

He looks up to see Jun gone with Kihyun standing in front of him instead. Kihyun is speaking, mouth opening and closing but he barely registers most of it. He observes Kihyun instead. The side of his head is bleeding, a nasty gash from Changkyun's stone attack. There were smaller cuts here and there, probably from falling down. He looks awful.

He doesn't know how long he stood there but he snaps out of his reverie when he feels Kihyun lurch forwards. Changkyun rushes to catch him. "Fuck, are you okay?" he asked the unstable man worriedly.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" Kihyun answers instead, looking rightly pissed. Changkyun gulps. "I-I'm so sorry." He stutters. "I thought you were... I just... I'm really sorry." Kihyun suddenly stumbles, legs buckling underneath him. Changkyun struggles to right him, supporting him by swinging Kihyun's arm on his shoulder. "Dammit, I feel so dizzy." The hunter mutters. "Let me take you to my house and treat you!" Changkyun suggests. "It's just near here."

Changkyun helps Kihyun to his apartment, dragging the poor man more than half the way there. When they reach his place, Changkyun places Kihyun on the couch. The man slumps on it, moaning in pain. Changkyun quickly finds antiseptic and some gauze, thanking the heavens above that he still had some left. He scurries back to Kihyun and proceeds to cleanse the wound. When Changkyun dabs at the injured part, Kihyun hisses and flinches away from him. "Shit." He murmurs, face scrunching up. "I'm sorry. You just have to bear with it for awhile." Kihyun glares at him but lets him do as he pleases.

When Changkyun dabs at it again, Kihyun schools his face and barely winces. After cleansing the wound, Changkyun covers it with gauze to avoid exposing the tender flesh. He also treats a few scratches and scrapes that came when Kihyun fell on the ground. The whole time Changkyun treated Kihyun, they were silent. Now that there was nothing left to do, Changkyun fumbles for his words. "I-I... I'm really sorry."

Kihyun's nose flares in irritation. "Do you know how much you fucked things up!?" Kihyun exclaims, enraged. "There's no way I can go near him now!" Changkyun squirms, lowering his head. "I'm really sorry but you just looked so suspicious and when I saw you pointing a gun at Jun, I thought you were going to kill him!" Kihyun's about to lash out again when he sees Changkyun looking like he might burst into tears at any given moment. He's trying to fight urge to cry, nose scrunching up in his effort to stop it. His neck is still caked with the blood that splattered when he shot Jun in shoulder and Kihyun notices he's shivering. He looked pitiful.

Kihyun sighs in defeat, anger forgotten. "Fuck it. It doesn't matter anymore what's done is done." he mutters, pressing the bridge of his nose. Changkyun swallows nervously and fiddles with his fingers. "S-so Jun is a v-vampire and you're a vampire hunter?" Changkyun asks in a small voice, nervously wringing his hands.

Kihyun sighs and shoots him an exasperated look. "Yes." Changkyun nods and releases a quiet, "Ahh." Then he adds a quiet, "I can't believe stuff like those are real." Kihyun scoffs. "I can't believe idiots like you are real." he said bitterly. Changkyun frowns but doesn't say anything. Kihyun slumps in his seat, looking exhausted. "Fuck. I really don’t want to start all over again." he mumbles to himself. "D-don't you have an assistant or something? Someone to help you perhaps?" Changkyun asks timidly.

Kihyun shoots him a withering look. "Do I look like I have one?" He said sarcastically. "I work alone, idiot." Changkyun goes silent, head whirring with an idea. "What you need is a partner." He murmurs quietly. "I-I can be your partner you know." He offers. Kihyun raises a brow skeptically. "No, that's oka-" he starts to say when Changkyun cuts him off. "Think of it as payment for ruining your task and well... Your face." He said, frowning in worry.

The hunter sighs and shakes his head. "I can't take you as a partner. You'd get yourself killed and besides, I work best alone." Kihyun stands up. "I better get going." he said, starting to walk away. “Thanks for the offer anyway.” Changkyun's hand shoots up and grabs Kihyun's arm. "Wait! Please, consider it." he pleads. "It'll only be until we catch Jun. After that, I'll be gone. Please, I really want to make it up to you."

Kihyun exhales loudly, glaring at him. Changkyun looks up at him pleadingly, willing Kihyun to agree. His eyes are wide and dewy, bottom lip unconsciously jutting out ever so slightly. He looked like a puppy. Kihyun’s eyes twitch. Something about Changkyun’s earnest face tugs at his heart. He almost gives in, _almost_. 

“No.” he said firmly. Changkyun wilts in his seat, dropping his hold on Kihyun. Kihyun takes the opportunity to leave. If he feels any twinge of guilt, he quickly ignores it. As a vampire hunter, his job is to be quick and efficient in killing the bloodsucking beasts. He couldn’t afford distractions and liabilities. Lim Changkyun would just have to remain a passing figure in his life. Just like the many passing figures that will come. He’s no different than the other people. No different at all.

~*~

Changkyun pouts as he changes into his work clothes. He still feels a little stingy that Kihyun rejected his offer. He really wanted to help him. He sighs and walks out to the store, ready to start his work. He glances around a little hopefully, looking for a certain someone. When a quick glance of the place proved that the person he’s looking for isn’t there, he droops in disappointment. What was he expecting? The manager told him Kihyun handed in a resignation letter that morning so it would be near impossible to see him in the store. Changkyun sighs.

“Hallo, Changkyun?” Solar, a nice noona from cashier five calls out to him. “Yes?” he responds, turning to the older woman in earnest. “Manager Kim told me to tell you he wants you in his office? I think he has something he needs to tell you.” Changkyun nods his head. “Ahh, is that so? Thanks for telling me Solar noona.” Solar smiles and nods her head. “No problem.”

Changkyun bows and makes his way towards the manager’s office. He knocks first before he takes a peek inside. He sees Manager Kim sitting on his chair. When the older man notices him, he smiles and beckons him to step inside. “Changkyun, I’ve been waiting to talk to you.” Changkyun takes a seat in one of the chairs near Manager Kim’s desk. “What about sir?” he asks nervously. The manager rarely calls for him so he’s a little scared. He hopes it’s nothing bad. Manager Kim suddenly smiles at him amicably. “Aigoo, Changkyunnie you don’t have to sound so worried. It’s nothing serious. You knew Kihyun right? It’s just that he left some of his stuff here and I was hoping you’d give them to him. I don’t really want any of his stuff clattering about when the new guy comes in.” Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’ll do that sir.” The manager smiles at him. “Good. Oh and yeah, can you take out the trash? That stupid Bobby forgot to take it out again.” Changkyun nods his head. “Sure.”

“Thanks Changkyunnie.” Changkyun smiles and leaves the office, softly closing the door after him. He collects the trash bag and begins to drag it towards the garbage can. “Stupid Kihyun. Why won’t he accept my offer?” Changkyun grumbles as he carries the trash bag. “He even went and quit his job.” He whines to himself. He reaches the garbage can and proceeds to dispose the trash. He grunts as he struggles to lift the heavy thing. He almost succeeds when he suddenly hears noises. He stops for a while, trying to listen.

He hears it again. He turns to look around, trying to see if there is someone around. He notices someone, two someones in fact, standing together in the dark. At first he thought it was just some stupid couple making out in the dark. It wasn’t an uncommon scene for him because the back alley is dimly lit and they were a lot of neighborhood kids frolicking around. But upon closer inspection, it didn’t seem like it was one of the hormonal teens in the neighborhood.

Curious, Changkyun edges closer. He’s still clutching the trash bag but he barely notices it, too preoccupied at the current event. Changkyun couldn’t see the faces of the people in the alley but enough light filters through the open space for him to decipher that they were man and woman. He edges a little closer to see a bit better. Changkyun almost pees himself when he finally catches sight of the people in the alley. A little bit of moonlight had filtered through the open space and illuminated the faces of the mystery couple. He recognizes the man as Jun; as in blood sucking, cold blooded Jun.

Changkyun stands still, afraid of being detected. He remembers the last encounter with Jun and promptly shivers. His mind tells him to run now but another part of him, the more good natured side of him tells him that he shouldn’t leave the woman alone. He knows what Jun intends to do with her. It’s not a quicky in the dark but a feeding.

Thankfully enough, Jun still hasn’t notice his presence. He’s too busy sucking face with the girl. He sees Jun kiss his way towards the girl’s neck and knows what’s coming next. In a spur of the moment kind of thing, he suddenly screams and lunges for Jun. Jun turns towards the noise, disturbed at all the screeching. The vampire gets a face full of garbage bag as Changkyun smushes the thing in his face, lifting it easily in a fit of adrenaline rush. The woman yelps and runs away. Changkyun suddenly releases the garbage bag. With the woman gone, his task is done. He quickly scurries away from Jun like a scared puppy, afraid that the vampire will lash out at him.

Jun easily flings the bag, looking rightly pissed. Changkyun cowers, suddenly uncertain of what to do. Jun glares around blindly, the alley too dark for him to see clearly. Changkyun gulps. Okay he’s definitely going to die now. He hopes the lady is safe at least. All of a sudden, a voice booms from behind him. “Hey, Jun!” Changkyun turns around in surprise. That voice is oddly familiar. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Kihyun standing behind him. The hunter immediately goes in front of Changkyun, protecting him. “Get out of here quickly.” He murmurs. Changkyun starts to protest but one look from Kihyun had him obeying. He leaves Kihyun with Jun and runs inside the grocery store.

Once inside, he takes a moment to recover. When he finally stops shaking from the fear, he suddenly realizes Kihyun is still pretty much in danger. Changkyun quickly grabs his mobile from his pants, planning to call the police. He’s just about to dial the number when Kihyun suddenly barges inside the store. Changkyun abandons his plan and quickly runs towards him. “What happened??” he asks frantically. Kihyun spares him an irritated glance, huffing with ire. “He ran away.” He said shortly. Changkyun’s eyes go round in surprise. “He did?” he asked in amazement. “Why?"

Kihyun leaned towards him, looking majorly pissed. “I don’t care why. All I care about is that he got away and you,” he paused, looming over Changkyun. “Interrupted me _again_.” Changkyun takes a step back, intimidated. “W-What did I do?” he whispered. “You came in that alley and got in the way. I was supposed to trap him there! You just had to go and ruin things!” Kihyun rubs his face angrily. “My god, you’re so frustrating!” Changkyun feels his stomach drop towards his feet. “I-I’m so sorry.” He whimpers. “I was only trying to do a good thing.”

“Then don’t try.” Kihyun replied. “Seriously, stop trying to be heroic and just be a normal goddamn selfish being so that I can do my job properly.” The hunter grits out. Changkyun gulps and lowers his head. “I’m really sorry.” He mumbles. Kihyun sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever.” He said. “Just stay out of way next time.”

“Why won’t you let me help you instead?” Changkyun counters. “Because you’ll only get in my way.” Kihyun replies simply. “But you obviously need help. Seriously, I really want to help you.” The hunter groans in exasperation. “I really don’t have time to argue.” He moans tiredly. “So just agree to it.” Changkyun said. “It’ll make your life so much easier.” Kihyun clenches his jaw in irritation, looking like he’s ready to beat the next person into a pulp. “You promise to be out of my hair after this?” he asks, voice tight and jaw clenched.

Changkyun nods his head excitedly. “Yes!” Kihyun stares at him long and hard. Changkyun smiles and bats his lashes. The hunter curses in his head as he begrudgingly nods his head. "Okay fine.” Changkyun’s face lights up in happiness. “But try not to get in the way." Kihyun said warningly. Changkyun eagerly moves his head up and down. "Okay, that's fine with me."

"Good. We start tomorrow." Changkyun nods his head again. "Also, don't blame me when you die." Changkyun begins to move his head in agreement, "Okay," He starts to say until he realizes what Kihyun just said. "Wait, what!?" he screeches.

~*~

"So how do we do this?" Changkyun asks, shuffling in his seat.

They were currently sitting in Kihyun's car, situated in a busy neighborhood. According to Kihyun, he followed Jun in the neighborhood one time and saw him go inside a house. Hopefully, they'll catch a glimpse of him.

Kihyun turns to him. "We watch and we wait." Is all he said to the eager boy. Changkyun nods and sits quietly. “Okay then.” Changkyun manages to be quiet for a total of five minutes before he starts to get fidgety. At first he's just fooling around with the bubble head dog on Kihyun's car. He pokes the head to make it go back and forth, following the movement after. Kihyun notices him playing around but promptly ignores him, concentrating on keeping a keen eye on things. Then Changkyun gets tired of the dog and decides to toy around with a box of tissues he found inside the car's compartment. He finds two unused straws and some rubber bands lying around the car, deciding to play with those too. He also managed to fish out a sharpie from somewhere and decides to create a masterpiece.

Kihyun gets distracted from the shuffling and turns to look at what Changkyun is doing. He sees the boy fiddling with some tissues, scribbling something in it with a sharpie. He rolls his eyes. He knew something like this would happen. _So much for partners._ he thinks. _Oh well, whatever keeps him occupied._

Kihyun resumes his watching. If he wants to get this job done soon, he can't avoid to get distracted. He stares outside again. Kihyun hasn't even looked around for more than three minutes when he feels a tiny poke on his shoulder. He turns towards Changkyun, frowning questioningly. Changkyun smiles and holds up a makeshift doll made up entirely of tissues and plastic straw. Kihyun goes cross-eyed for a second before he pushes the doll away from him.

He finds himself staring at the squiggly smile of the weird doll first then at the radiant grin on Changkyun's face next. "Isn't he cute?" Changkyun asks, sounding proud. "His name is Eggsbert." Kihyun raises a brow, unimpressed. Changkyun slightly droops at his reaction and retracts his hand. For some odd reason, Kihyun suddenly feels bad. He offers a pained smile at Changkyun's 'Eggsbert', flashing him half-hearted thumbs up.

It seemed enough for Changkyun though because his face splits into a wide smile, looking extremely happy. Kihyun bites at the inside of his mouth to stop his own lips from quirking upwards. He looks away, leaning his arm on the window to look outside. _Fuck, he looks cute. But dammit, I'm supposed to be annoyed at him._ he thinks to himself, frowning. Thankfully enough, Changkyun doesn’t bother him anymore and Kihyun immediately lets his thoughts slide away.

But soon, Changkyun gets tired of Eggsbert. He decides to bother Kihyun instead. "So, do vampires get burned when they're under sunlight?" he asks all of a sudden. Kihyun turns to see Eggsbert lying forgotten next to his bubble head dog and Changkyun's body turned towards him, staring at him intently. Kihyun frowns, not really wanting to be disturbed. "No. Jun works with you on morning shifts right?" Changkyun makes a small 'o' with his mouth, laughing at his stupidity. "Right. I forgot." He giggles again, covering his mouth. "Stupid me."

Kihyun thought it'd be the end of the conversation but apparently, Changkyun had a lot of questions. "What's that gun thingy that use? Is that an anti-vampire thingamajig? What does it do? Does it shoot silver bullets? Wait, I think that's for werewolves." Changkyun said. Then he suddenly exclaims, "Wait I got it! Those are _golden_ bullets right?" he laughs and claps his hands. "If it's silver for wolves it's definitely gold for vampires right?"

Changkyun bursts into another fit of laughter, amused at his own joke. Kihyun's eye twitch in irritation. This is why he didn't have a partner. Partners were loud and annoying. Changkyun doesn't seem to notice Kihyun's ire because he continues to talk. "You haven't answered me yet." He pokes Kihyun on the shoulder. "Hey, Kihyunnie." he whines. He suddenly stops mid-poke when he realizes something. "I can call you that right? We haven't established what we should call each other after all." he continues jabbing Kihyun after, prompting the quiet man to talk.

The hunter clenches his jaw, grabbing Changkyun's hand. "Stop poking me." He said dangerously. Changkyun's eyes widen and he nods his head frantically. "O-okay."

Kihyun drops Changkyun's hand and proceeds to look outside. He exhales long and loud. He had a feeling he'll have his patience tested a lot of times today.

~*~

"Is this how vampire hunters do things in real life? Just sit around in their butts and watch people?" Changkyun asks. "It's kinda boring don't you think?" Kihyun doesn't reply, choosing to blatantly ignore him.

They’ve been spending time together for almost a week now and at this rate, Kihyun’s pretty used to Changkyun’s curiosity. The boy is generally inquisitive, always talking and asking questions. Kihyun’s developed a mechanism to stay silent whenever the other boy talks so that the conversation won’t drag out. Changkyun usually doesn’t mind and finds other ways to entertain himself. The previous day, Changkyun took interest on making a companion for Eggsbert and the day before that, Changkyun had read aloud passages from a book.

Kihyun lets Changkyun do as he pleases though, knowing full well how boring stake outs are. But it does make him wonder why Changkyun still chooses to stay despite the obvious lack of excitement from their task. He’s given Changkyun plenty of chances to quit yet he still stands firm to his ground. But Kihyun tries not to question his choices too much though. He’s actually kind of glad for the company. If he was being honest, Changkyun interests him. There was just something about him that was weirdly cute, refreshing even. Maybe it’s because Kihyun’s been alone for so long that he doesn’t realize how lonely he is until Changkyun came. He’s thankful Changkyun can bear to handle his bouts of silence and sarcasm.

Right now, Kihyun notices that Changkyun is squirming in his seat. He’s probably feeling really antsy after sitting for almost four hours with nothing to do but people watch. Kihyun feels sorry for him but doesn’t try to alleviate his discomfort. All of a sudden, Changkyun leans forward. Without asking for permission, he turns on the radio. A popular pop song plays and Changkyun suddenly sings along. Kihyun frowns, turning to look at his companion. Changkyun is busy pretending to be a pop artist to notice his ire. Suddenly, Changkyun turns to him and begins to sing to him. Kihyun tries his best to remain stern but Changkyun’s silliness manages to win in the end. Changkyun smiles when he notices the small grin making its way to the hunter’s lips.

The pop song ends after that but another one came on. Changkyun sings again, adding odd looking dance moves while belting out the lyrics loudly. Kihyun rolls his eyes and rests his head on his hand, still watching Changkyun. “Weirdo.” He mutters aloud. Changkyun hears him and laughs at his comment. “Yeah, I guess I am.” The boy admits, smiling sheepishly. Kihyun looks away, feeling his stomach do somersaults inside of him. What the hell was this? He wills the feeling to go away, unsettled of the new development.

“So were like a team now right?” Changkyun suddenly says over the music. Kihyun raises his brow and nods uncertainly. Changkyun beams. “This is so exciting.” He exclaims. Kihyun scrunches his brows. Yep, Changkyun was definitely weird. There was nothing exciting about sitting on their butts and watching people pass by. But whatever, it was his opinion. He doesn’t care.

Changkyun continues his energetic plight all throughout the afternoon and Kihyun tries his best to ignore him. He just continues to stare outside. Kihyun is staving off drowsiness when he realizes that it’s quiet. He turns to see why Changkyun suddenly became mute, wondering why he suddenly stopped making noises. Kihyun scoffs when he sees that Changkyun is asleep tired from fooling around. Changkyun's head lolls as he snoozes, mouth parted slightly. He's on the verge of tipping forwards and knocking his head on the dashboard. Kihyun tsks and shakes his head.

"This kid." He murmurs, stretching his body towards Changkyun and guiding the boy's head to lean on the window. The sleeping boy frowns, shifting in his seat. His nose crinkles for a bit before he settles back down, face going slack. Kihyun smiles and brushes away the strands of hair that came to rest on Changkyun’s face. “Sleep tight, idiot.” He murmurs.

 

~*~

 

As the days pass, Kihyun starts to get weirdly attached to Changkyun. It was hard not to. Changkyun is very charming. He had a lot of adorable quirks and no matter how annoying he is, Kihyun finds himself thinking Changkyun is cute. He knows he’s treading on dangerous territory. He’s not supposed to get attached. Hunters were supposed to be ruthless and vile. They were supposed to be cold-hearted. Yet, Changkyun awakens something deep inside of him that has remained dormant for a really long time. Changkyun made him feel good and extremely happy. It was a strange thing for Kihyun. Yet it was also quite chaotic.

He knows this will be temporary. Changkyun will only accompany him until they catch Jun and these days, they’re cutting it pretty close. All the stake outs they did had finally bore fruit. They managed to follow Jun to his new feeding ground and soon, they'll be able to eradicate the vampire. But he doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t want to lose Changkyun just yet. But he knows he will have to. 

"So how long have you been a hunter?" Changkyun asks. They were chilling around in the car, watching for signs of Jun but really, they were just lounging around. “Officially, I'm in my sixth year." Kihyun replies. He sees Changkyun's eyes widen in amazement and a tiny smile makes its way on his face. "Wow." Changkyun says. "That's long."

He turns quiet after that, processing the information. A tiny cute frown wedges itself on his forehead as he thinks. He's probably debating on what to ask next. Kihyun tries to hide his smile, amused of the whole situation. Changkyun is weirdly adorable. "So, why did you become a vampire hunter?" Changkyun asks again curiously. "That's a question for next time." Kihyun replies secretively. "Oh okay." Changkyun said quietly. "Next time." Kihyun notices the slight disappointment in his voice and he suddenly feels guilty. They spend the next few minutes in silence, stewing in their own thoughts. But then Changkyun decides to open his mouth again. "So if you've been hunting for almost six years now, how old are you?" he inquires politely. Kihyun grins and shakes his head. “Will you ever run out of questions?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Dunno. Just answer my question.” He demands. Kihyun smiles in amusement. "I’m twenty-five." Changkyun nods, smiling satisfyingly. "Ah. I figured." Another bout of quiet ensues. Kihyun thought Changkyun would ask another question but what comes out of his mouth next is different. "I'm hungry." Kihyun feels his lips stretch into an amused smirk. “Want to order burger and fries? I know a place.” Changkyun grins and nods his head. “Yeah!”

~*~

"I'll just go inside and buy some snacks, is that okay?" Kihyun nods his head and waves Changkyun off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just wait for you here." Changkyun grins at him. "Be right back!" He said in parting before he scampers inside the convenience store.

Kihyun smiles and leans back on the wall. He pulls out his mobile and starts to play a game. Changkyun will most likely take long inside so he might as well get comfortable. He's just about to beat his high score when he feels someone lean on the wall next to him. He pauses the game and turns to the newcomer. He's surprised to see Jun beside him. He takes a step back, taking on a defensive stance. Jun peels himself off the wall to face him, placing his hands on his pockets casually. "No need to look hostile." he said. "I'm just here to talk."

Kihyun lowers his hands but doesn't completely let up on his guard. "What could you possibly want to talk about?" The hunter asks. "I've noticed that you’ve been following me around. It’s cute but it’s annoying as well. I really want you to stop." Kihyun scoffs and crosses his arms. "What makes you think I'd do that?" Jun smiles. "Oh you will." the vampire murmurs.

"Hey! Kihyun! Where are you?" Changkyun's voice sounds from behind him. Kihyun stiffens. Jun's smile grows wider, almost mocking. "Look out." he said before he vanishes. Kihyun hears footsteps before a finger pokes his shoulder. "Hey, why didn't you answer when I called for you?" Changkyun appears in front of him, holding a small bag of food. He tilts his head at Kihyun curiously. "Is something wrong?" Kihyun deices, looking down to stare at Changkyun's worried eyes.

Kihyun forces a small smile to appear on his face, hoping to look nonchalant. "It's nothing." Changkyun frowns, eyebrows scrunching up. "Are you sure? You seemed really tensed earlier." Kihyun smiles and ruffles Changkyun's hair. "I'm sure. Now come on, let's get going." Changkyun seemed dubious but lets the matter slide. "Okay." he said before he drags the hunter towards the car.

Kihyun lets the other boy drag him, thoughts preoccupied. He takes a glance backwards; towards the place Jun had disappeared from. Kihyun worries his lip. He hopes nothing bad will happen in the future.

~*~

Changkyun hums as he walks out of the shop. He bought Kihyun's usual order of chicken sandwhich and strong bitter coffee plus some gummy worms for himself and cookies for Kihyun. He smiles to himself giddily, thinking of the cute grumpy hunter. Hopefully, Kihyun will like the cookies. He hugs the bag to his chest, skipping happily.

He’s really enjoying Kihyun’s company nowadays. At first the hunter had been sour to him. Always making it a point to ignore him or putting him down. Now, he was much nicer and whole lot more smiley. Changkyun thinks Kihyun looks more handsome with a smile. Changkyun giggles to himself when he thinks about the hunter. He hugs his bag of food closer to his chest, smiling a silly little smile as he walks down the street.

All of a sudden, someone appears and blocks his way. Changkyun stops and turns to look at the person. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. "Why hello Changkyun-ah. Mind if I borrow you for a bit?"

 

 

Kihyun taps his finger on his lap in irritation. Changkyun's taking an awfully long time to buy their food. Seriously, how hard is it to go the store and buy stuff? The hunter groans, clutching his rumbling stomach. He's really hungry. Changkyun probably went and bought a load of extra things. Knowing him, he's probably debating whether he should buy sour tape or gummy bears. Kihyun sighs tiredly. Maybe he can find a mint or something. Anything to stave off his hunger for a bit.

He leans on his side and opens his car compartment, struggling with the lock. When he finally succeeds in opening it, something clatters on the ground. He frowns and turns to see what fell. A small grin makes its way on his lips when he recognizes Eggsbert lying on the ground and smiling up at him. He picks it up and holds it level with his face. Eggsbert continues to smile at him happily.

An image of a smiling Changkyun suddenly flashes in his head. Kihyun flushes and immediately erases the thought in his head. "No, can't think of him. Must not, cannot." He mumbles to himself, hitting his own cheek angrily. "This is just temporary Kihyun, temporary. Don't get attached." He closes his eyes and breaths in deeply.

Someone suddenly taps the glass window. He opens his eyes eagerly, thinking it’s Changkyun. But when he turns to the side, he sees Jun instead. His blood curdles at the sight of the vampire. Jun smiles at him and motions for him to lower his window. Kihyun obeys. "It's so nice to see you again." Jun said amicably. Kihyun frowns at the statement. "The feeling isn't reciprocated." he said in reply. The vampire waves off his answer, laughing it off like it's some joke. Then he straightens up and leans in close. "Haven't I told you to stop following me around?" Jun murmurs, expression going dark. "I told you not to do it. I told you to watch out. But you didn't listen to my warning." Jun tsks. "I'm not happy about this Kihyun."

Kihyun grits his teeth and clenches his fist when Jun says his name, annoyed at the informality. "I'm not here to please you." The hunter counters icily. Jun narrows his eyes but then he withdraws and smiles wickedly. "Doesn't matter. All I'm here for is to send you a message."

Jun holds up a simple black ring. "Look familiar?" he said mockingly. Kihyun’s eyes widen when he recognizes Changkyun’s ring. He reaches out and grabs it but Jun swiftly moves his hands, clicking his tongue. “Tsk, tsk. You can’t have it yet.” Jun purrs. “Tell me where you took Changkyun.” Kihyun growls out, taking his gun out. Jun just smiles. “If you want to see him alive, meet me at the train station later tonight.” Jun tosses Changkyun’s ring inside the car. “I’ll be expecting you.” Is the last thing the vampire says before he disappears in a flash.

Kihyun bends and picks up the ring, clutching it in his hands. “Fuck, Changkyun.”

~*~

Kihyun stalks towards the meeting place inconspicuously. Jun is nowhere to be seen. "I'm here. Show your stupid face already!" The hunter shouted in the dark. All of a sudden, a burst of cold wind erupts in the otherwise still space. Jun appears in front of him, smiling amicably. “So you came.” The vampire said. “Of course I did.” Kihyun answers. Jun laughs in amusement. “I thought you’d bail out or something. You seemed like the type.” Kihyun grits his teeth in annoyance. “Then you assumed wrong.” he said darkly. Then he rests his hand on the tip of his gun, ready to withdraw in case of a fight. Jun laughs again. "You never fail to entertain me with your sense of humor, _Kihyun_." The vampire said, emphasizing his name. 

Kihyun grows irritated. “Enough chitchat, tell me where Changkyun is.” Jun smiles widely at the mention of Changkyun’s name. “Of course.” Jun grins as he cups his mouth with his hand. “Changkyunnie, you can come out now!” Kihyun turns and sees Changkyun walking with his hands bound and his mouth wrapped with a handkerchief, keeping him noiseless. Their eyes meet and Kihyun could see the worry and fear flash in his eyes. Anger wells up inside Kihyun. “You asshole.” He grits out between his teeth.

Jun grins and motions for Changkyun to come nearer to him. Changkyun follows the silent order obediently. Jun caresses Changkyun’s hair, purposely dragging his fingers through the strands slowly to tick him off. Kihyun’s jaw clench as he watches. “I wonder what I should do to this pretty little thing. Should I suck him dry or shall I hang him and let his blood drip down?”

“Don’t you even fucking dare.” Kihyun growls out as he withdraws his gun and fires. Jun howls as a bullet skids past his leg, lacerating him. "Changkyun, quick! Run away from him!" The hunter shouted. Upon hearing his words, Jun snarls angrily and trips the escaping boy. Changkyun lets out a muffled whine, stumbling and falling to the ground. "Changkyun!" Kihyun shouts, attention diverting to him. "Don't ever look away from your enemy Kihyun." Jun said as he lunges for the hunter, using his distraction to his advantage.

He knocks out the gun in Kihyun's hand and jabs his elbow towards Kihyun's nose. The hunter groans, stumbling on his feet and falling down. Kihyun grunts when his back hits the ground. His gun clatters noisily, landing somewhere on the floor. Kihyun curses in his head. Jun doesn't waste time and lands a clean punch to his face, drawing blood from the force.

Kihyun only manages a cough before another punch comes. Jun continues his onslaught on the hunter, fist landing blow by blow. Changkyun lets out a muffled scream of Kihyun's name, horrified at the scene. He gets on his feet, looking around wildly for something to ward the vampire off.

Kihyun's coughing out blood, the vampire's strength and speed too much for him to match. He's lying on the floor limply, taking in all the assault when he suddenly hears Changkyun's muffled voice. Something sparked inside of him. Kihyun knees Jun in the stomach, pushing him off his body. "Where's the gun?!" He shouts as he frantically searches for the device. From behind him, the fallen vampire hisses but quickly recovers from the injury. Kihyun stumbles away from Jun, withdrawing a hand knife. "That won't help you much." Jun sneered as he takes a step forward. "I have no choice but to try." Kihyun replied. He screams and goes for the vampire.

Jun evades the hit and grabs Kihyun's arm. He twists him around and the hunter groans when he feels the pain in his shoulder. But then he stomps on Jun's foot, squishing it by his heel. Jun releases him. Kihyun turns around and tries to punch the vampire but he was too quick. He takes Kihyuns wrists in his hand tightly and slams him on the ground. Then Jun traps Kihyun's arms in his hands and pins him to the floor. Kihyun struggles to keep Jun off of him but it was no use, the vampire was too strong.

"Changkyun get out of here!" He shouts desperately. He knows he won't be able to stop Jun anymore. From above him, Jun tsks. "Stop trying to be heroic and concentrate on me." the vampire grunts as he forcefully keeps Kihyun's hand still. Kihyun growls in retaliation. "You should've listened when I warned you. You should've ran away while you still can." Kihyun wriggles on the ground, trying to escape. Jun pushes him harder on the floor. "Now, there's only death for you."

The vampire bears his fangs, ready to bite. Suddenly, a shot rings out in the air. The vampire gasps as he feels a bullet wedge itself on his chest. Another one comes to rest upon his head, creating a nice hole. Kihyun stares at the vampire in shock. Jun goes slack. He slumps and lands on the hunter heavily, dead. Kihyun pushes the limp body away from him, grunting with effort. In front of him, Changkyun is holding out his gun with shaking hands. "Changkyun." Kihyun calls out softly. Changkyun turns to him, eyes wide. "A-Are you okay?" He whispers shakily. Kihyun nods his head in affirmation. "Yeah, I am."

Changkyun suddenly drops to the ground, shoulders shaking. He tosses the gun on the ground, hugging himself. Kihyun rushes towards him. "Changkyun!" The hunter shouted in aggravation. He gathers the boy in his hands and shakes him. "Changkyun! Look at me! What's the matter?" Changkyun lifts his head up, eyes shining with tears. Kihyun instantly feels the regret and guilt appear in his chest. "I-I'm so glad you're safe." Changkyun whispers. He suddenly hugs Kihyun. "The whole time I was so scared. B-But I'm glad you're safe now."

Kihyun returns the hug. "Yeah, I'm glad you're safe too."

They disentangle from the warm embrace. Changkyun turns and sees Jun's body slowly disintegrate into the air. He shivers. "I did the the right thing right?" Kihyun blocks his view. "You did."

"So we finally did it." Changkyun murmurs as he faces Kihyun. The hunter nods his head. "Yeah we did."

The two of them stood in the aftermath, finally relievd. Jun's body had disappeared, vanishing along with the wind. Changkyun takes a shaky breath and smiles. "Well, this is it I guess."

"Yeah." The older boy murmurs. "I think this is the part where we go our separate ways." Kihyun's heart clenches, the words sounding vile to his ears. Changkyun smiles and nods his head. Kihyun quickly turns around, not wanting to stand there any longer. He fears that if he will stay for much longer, he won't be able to hold himself back. He wills his feet to carry on, forcing back the sadness welling up inside him.

"Hey!" Changkyun suddenly calls out. "What if we make another deal?" Kihyun stops and turns around. "What?" He asked in bewilderment. Changkyun walks up to him. "I want to make another deal. I want to be your permanent partner." Changkyun steps closer and loops his arms around Kihyun's neck. "Wherever you go, I'm going." he whispers before planting a soft kiss on Kihyun's lips.

Kihyun's eyes widen in surprise, going rigid. Then he feels his mouth forming a wide smile. He stares down at Changkyun. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha fooled you guys. Kihyun's not a vampire; he's a vampire hunter heh ;) I decided that it was too much of a cliché if I wrote about a human and a vampire. I wanted to make this fic a little snazzy coz it's my first entry for the August fic bingo so yeah..
> 
> Buuuuuut~ I'd still most likely write vampire Kihyun and human Changkyun (or vice versa) one day hahahahaha I'm such trash. But I kinda love this verse tho... 
> 
> Anyways, on to the next fic!


End file.
